


The Kid

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bastion AU, where John is the Kid, Dave is Zulf and Rose is Zia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by paual on dreamwidth for HSWC 2014: BR 3
> 
> ahhhhh so fabulous, such a fabulous prompt  
> The Ura are described based on my Dave & Rose head cannons as are the Caelondians based on my Jade & John

You find Dave terror stricken and alone. You have never been more thankful to see someone in your entire life. You bring him back to The Bastion with you, and he doesn't say much on the way there. You hope Jade can get something out of him.

Rose looks serene when you find her tucked away in Prosper Bluff. She looks like Dave, another Ura through and through. She comes back to The Bastion with you easily, holding a notebook tight in her grasp.

Jade and Dave pour over that journal while you search for more cores. The Bastion needs to be finishes, and you're the only one for the only one up for the job right now.

When your task is almost complete, you return to find the monument in ruins. Rose tells you how Dave's face had twisted in anger and betrayal before he started smashing it to pieces. He fled to the Ura, and she hadn't gone with him. Jade tells you of the weapon that caused the Calamity. How Rose's mother helped build it and made it back fire. You don't know how to feel anymore.

You need shards now, The Bastion needs fixed after Dave's brutal attack on it. You find Dave himself when you almost have all of them. He tells you to give up, that the Ura have survived and that they are coming. You return to the Bastion quickly.

The place is wrecked and there are Ura everywhere. You hit and smash and generally bang your way through the small army of Ura. You feel hopeless and angry and you just want to destroy. When they are all dead or gone, Jade tells you that Rose has been taken.

It takes you a week to finder her. She smiles up at you, calm and collected. She explains that she went there voluntarily, to see what her people had to say. She does not explain further but comes back to The Bastion - home - with you anyways.

You really need that last shard so you prepare yourself to enter Ura territory one last time. You think of Dave, and grab an extra health tonic just in case.

Of course you find him there, he is being beaten and stabbed and they're going to kill him. You drop everything and lunge to cover him with your own body.

As you drag Dave through the hoards of the attacking Ura people you think about Rose, waiting at the Bastion. You think about her mother making the weapon that caused the Calamity with your own people. You think about the Ura attacking you now, their white-blonde hair and almost snowy skin making them look like ghosts in the night.You think of the Caelondians who caused this, deep tans and dark hair blending them into the background.

You barely notice when the arrows stop hitting you. You're almost there, almost back to The Bastion.

Jade tells you it's your choice what every does now. You can either go back to before, or you can move forward. You look at Dave, curled in on himself, bandaged and bruised, he looks lost and alone. You look at Rose who tells you that this group is the best thing that has ever happened to her. What do you choose?


End file.
